A Day into the Bakumatsu Era
by Saokii
Summary: The historical information is not correct, so don't tell me about it, 'cause I know. This was actually an english assignment where fifty vocab. words were required. lol. just read... review ... and all that crap... - I welcome critism,just don't be too ha


_Kenshin tensed for Aoshi to attack, tightening the grip on his katana and ignoring the array of cuts on his chest as his breathing quickened from the exhaust. Aoshi lowered his Kodachi, intense blue eyes dissecting his opponent. "Shall I tell you an anecdote of when I was still _Okashira_ of the Oniwabanshu... _Battousai_?" _

Shinomori Aoshi started awake, his usual apathetic expression intact, as the mistake he had committed dawned on him, bluntly and flagrantly. His vigilance had dulled; the alertness towards the world around him had been cast into oblivion when he had fallen into a deep slumber, becoming nothing but an innocuous figure leaning against the Edo Castle gates with eyes closed when he should have been on the insipid look-out for threats against the castle.

It was the Bakumatsu Era after all, and during this warring epoch, one did not survive by acquiescing into indolence. Aoshi sighed inwardly, glancing around, glimpses landing on the plethora of flora uprooted from its indigenous soil to be planted here. The rakes, meant to allot dispersed autumn leaves into neat piles, were rested against the gardener's shack, rusting with atrophy. Other than the desolate sight of the shack, which Aoshi believed should be tucked away from one's view, the picturesque garden surrounding the aesthetically built castle was an enjoyable sight.

While Aoshi observed, a lanky figure advanced towards him with a hurried stride, apprehension disclosed by his expedited speed. Even through the moonlight, the young man could discern that it was Hannya, a member of the Oniwabanshu, someone who revered Aoshi and thought of him as a benevolent leader. Aoshi approached the running figure at a more sedate pace, while he contemplated for the obscure meaning of Hannya's rapidity.

"I suppose the message you have for me is not peripheral," Shinomori predicted, a calloused hand gripping his kodachis, his weapon of choice.

Hannya straightened, drawing in breath to deliver his message. "_Hai_, _Okashira_, boss. There is an army advancing towards Edo. Katsu Kaishuu and his men already know of this and are preparing for an inevitable battle," he replied with candor. "What is your plan of action for the Oniwabanshu, _Okashira_?"

A spark of ephemeral surprise sparked inside Aoshi, and then dissipated, replaced by his customary sentiment lacking air. The fifteen year-year-old tightened his grip on the kodachis and attempted to ameliorate an ambiguous plan forming in his mind. Finally, "Go assemble the rest of the Oniwabanshu. Bring Hyottoko, Shikijou, and yourself into the conference room. I am sure Saigou Takamori, that complacent, provincial official, and Kastu Kaishuu, our superiors, are discussing a course of action."

For someone who was reticent and taciturn, Aoshi had a knack for communicating with his men when needs be. After the short respite from hurrying, Hannya complied with the command and set off in another run with Aoshi keeping pace behind him.

Once Aoshi and Hannya had entered the castle, an anarchy of shouting, clinking of armor and katanas, as well as bustling men greeted them. The chaos was augmented by the lack of an official, and Aoshi had to elbow his way into the conference room while Hannya struggled to find Hyottoko and Shikijou in the sea of jostling men.

Pulling the doors open to an ascetic conference room, Aoshi strode confidently to the middle of the room, bowed to his superiors, and straightened up, ignoring a disdainful glance from Takamori. Aoshi took a seat at a prosaic-looking walnut table, one he seemed to find at every office or conference room in Osaka.

"You are late, Shinomori," Kaishuu commented. "But let us not be so fastidious now, not when the enemy is pounding at our doorsteps."

Aoshi was about to counter the criticism with a legitimate excuse, but thought better of it. "What position are we in at this moment?"

Takamori gave a snorting, derisive laugh towards his lack of knowledge. "At this moment, you ask? At this moment, we are outnumbered, outgunned, and out of order. The men do not wish to fight and have a half mind to establish autonomy and surrender this battle, as should we."

Kaishuu took a long drag of his thick cigar and contemplated Takamori's proposal. "Your suggestion is very... interesting," he commented, his tone dubious.

Takamori, uncertain on whether that was a complement or insult, decided to keep his mouth shut for now. Takamori's thoughts were an enigma to all, for he was a very capricious man. "We are outgunned," he reiterated. "Outgunned, do you understand, Shinomori-san? We can not win, especially against their innovated firearms. They have an expedient position outside the castle walls, one we simply can not compete with-"

"Surrender is out of the question," Aoshi interrupted rudely, callously. "The Oniwabanshu and I were sent to Edo to protect it from the enemy. If I were to surrender, that would mean failure of our mission. And for an Oniwabanshu, the success of the mission is absolute."

A tension stretched across the atmosphere like a rubber band drawn to its limit, at the brink of snapping and releasing all hell. And snap it would have, had not a butler interrupted with a knock to bring in some tea. Two silver trays bearing porcelain pots of the drink were set in the middle of the walnut table followed by quaint cups. The butler bowed deeply, his nose almost connecting with the ground, and scuffled off, back still hunched. Shortly after the servile butler had taken his leave, Hannya and the requested company entered.

Kaishuu gnawed on his cigar as Hannya and the rest resided into a corner. Smoke coiled from Kaishuu's mouth and nose when he spoke, "I like your argument, Shinomori-san," he extolled.

"You can not possibly be serious!" Takamori exclaimed, jumping to his feet. "That austere teenager with his banal idea of rushing blindly into battle is overwhelmingly insane! Shinomori is not competent for the position of _Okashira_-"

Hannya crossed the room to Takamori in two enormous steps, while the rest of his company bristled at the open affront, and forced him unceremoniously back into his chair. He towered over the figure cowering piteously in the chair and proclaimed audaciously. "You can insult me, you can insult the rest of the Oniwabanshu for their non-existing incompetence, but you can never insult our _Okashira_. You're overly parsimonious with the men's lives. It is war! Lives _must_ be sacrificed!"

Takamori struggled to glare back at the imposing man, but found it hard to keep eye-contact.

"Hannya, that is enough," Aoshi ordered. He turned his piercing blue eyes back to Takamori. "I have to fulfill my mission. With our help, it is likely that you can achieve victory."

Kaishuu continued chewing on his cigar, and thought about the situation. "Shinomori-san, the Oniwabanshu's fighting abilities are well-known, and as for their spying techniques, it is legendary. But I have been thinking...." He trailed off and took the cigar away from his mouth. "I, myself, can not be sure if our chances of winning are great. We may suffer a great loss."

Aoshi remained silent, discounting Kishuu's triumphant expression.

"But we shall see what the conditions are." Kaishuu said. He turned towards his general. "Gather our men. We shall confront the enemy."

Outside in the frigid night air, Aoshi had to admit that the opposing army looked impressive by numbers alone. Even with the Oniwabanshu in action, it appeared to be a six to one ratio, give or take. He sighed, revealing an uncharacteristic amount of emotion. The warm breath mushroomed into the air, spiraled towards the sky, and was dispelled by a gentle breeze, one that plucked delicate, white petals from the blossoms of cherry trees, bearing then aloft.

"We can not win, can we, _Okashira_?" Hannya inquired from behind him.

Aoshi spoke without facing his friend, his jaw set resolutely. "The Oniwabanshu... have never given up on a mission. The disparity in number of men will not hinder my determination. But... if Kaishuu will not allow the battle, then I can do nothing about it. We can not fight alone.

"You and I... are Oniwabanshu. We value realism above anything else. If the fight is overwhelmingly difficult, then putting my men into that fight would be prodigal, and I will not do so."

The _Okashira_ turned around then, facing Hannya with his sharp, blue eyes. "But this battle is possible. A victory can be attained. I am sure of it."

Though Hannya was far from indifferent by Aoshi's prediction, he did not know what to say to support his leader. Thankfully, Kaishuu intruded, face grim. "Shinomori-san... I have some news. The battle is... unfeasible. Unfeasible for us. It seems what Takamori said was correct."

"Kaishuu...."

"I can not buy into this battle. I am very sorry, Shinomori-san. It is a disappointment for you, I know. But for the other men, it is a relief that they do not need to fight in a battle they know they can not win. Blood-shed can be avoided... isn't that a good thing?"

Aoshi's expression turned, if at all likely, more pokerfaced.

"_Gomen nasai_, Shinomori-san. I am very sorry." Kaishuu began to take his leave just as Aoshi called out to him.

"Kaishuu-san, this battle is a very decisive one. Averting it would mean -"

"I know what it would mean," Kaishuu snapped, wheeling around sharply. "All this time, the Bakumatsu Era has been nothing but depravity and destitution... the strong prey on the weak with such deliberate savageness. Do you not want it to end, Shinomori? If I surrender this battle, then the victory can go to the opposing side, and perhaps they can create a brighter era than this one with novel ideas to modernize our country." Kaishuu's eyes suddenly lost its spark, and he seemed to be depleted of his vigorous energy. "I want a change, Shinomori. I am tiring of this bloody era."

With that parting response, Kaishuu marched to the castle grounds, body erect and steps deliberate.

_Aoshi brought up his guard again, shifting the weight of the Kodachi._ _"'That was ten years ago, _Battousai_. In the course of history, there are no 'ifs.' But if we had fought, the victory of the new era would have been ours.'" Aoshi declared. His eyes narrowed and when he addressed Kenshin, there was a perilous tone clinging to his voice. "'_Battousai_, I have no personal grudge against you, but as the strongest of the Ishin Shishi, you will fine your death here."' _


End file.
